Hank
by Nanou62
Summary: l'arrivé d'un nouveau collocataire chez Sara va faire peur a plus d'une personne au labo...


Petit délire, et oui, ça arrive parfois. Merci pour vos reviews, passé et futur...

Greg arriva dans la salle de repos, où Nick, Warrick et Sara étaient déjà présents, et se il se tourna vers Sara immédiatement.

Greg _: alors ma belle, tu es prête à choisir ton futur colocataire ?_

S : _oui, toujours à sa recherche_, dit-elle

Greg : _j'ai eu une excellente adresse, tu viens on va voir ça_ ? Elle acquiesça et ils partirent tous les deux.

Gil et Cath sortirent du bureau du superviseur et voulaient voir se que faisait leurs CSI pendant cette longue nuit ou il n'y avait pas d'affaires et ils trouvèrent Nick et Warrick en plein visionnage d'un match de basket. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le labo de Greg où étrangement aucune musique ne se faisait entendre, ils restèrent à la porte quand une mystérieuse conversation arriva jusqu'à eux.

Greg : _alors tu cherches un viril ou une gentille ?_ dit il en rigolant.

S : _un viril Greg, tu me prends pour qui ?_

Greg : _ok, c'est vraiment bien détaillé, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver ton bonheur._

S : _oui, heureusement car je sais vraiment ce que je veux._

Greg : _alors, deuxième question, Grand, carré, petit ?_

S : _pas trop grand, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il prenne trop de place, mais plutôt carré, je veux que quand je me promène dans la rue, les gens se retournent sur nous un petit peu._

Cath et Grissom se regardèrent un peu étonnés.

Greg : _ok, donc taille : moyenne, et carré. Après couleur ?_

S : _oh, et bien, je ne sais pas, je m'en fous en faite, je ne suis pas raciste_, dit elle en rigolant, Greg rigola aussi à cette remarque.

Greg : _bon, quel âge ?_

S : _je m'en fous aussi, peut être un peu plus vieux, il sera moins embêtant, déjà un pépère !_

Greg : _je ne savais pas que tu voulais un pépère ?_ dit-il étonné.

Les yeux de Grissom et de Cath s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus.

S : _je veux de la compagnie, ça c'est sûre, mais j'aime ma tranquillité aussi._

G: _ok__, donc age: on s'en fout. Après, il y a des critères que tu souhaites, toi?_

S _: je ne sais pas, tu crois qu'il y en a des végétariens ?_

G : (en rigolant) _je sais pas, il faudra voir avec le temps._

S _: tu crois que si je l'emmène au parc à notre première sortie ça va aller ?_ dit-elle inquiète

Greg : _attend ! Tu rigoles, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer_, dit il en lui souriant

Pour Cath et Grissom cette conversation était plutôt étrange, pourquoi Sara demandait elle à Greg de choisir son colocataire ?

Greg : _c'est bon la recherche est fini, il nous en propose trois, ils ont l'air vraiment beau, mais le troisième m'a l'air âgé, regarde les poils blancs._ Dit-il en passant son doigt sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

S : _tu rigoles ? Il est vraiment beau celui là, mais je craque aussi sur le petit jeune, le deuxième, il est vraiment chou, peut être qu'un petit jeune me ferait du bien ?_ S'interrogea t elle.

Greg : _oui et tu le garderais plus longtemps, les vieux, maintenant ça tient plus le choc,_ dit il en souriant.

Grissom et Cath, eux, ne souriaient pas.

S : _Bon ok, on peut prendre rendez vous ?_

Greg : _oui, attend j'envoie un mail, tu veux y aller quand ?_

S : _tout à l'heure, dans trois heures, le service se finit dans une heure, le temps que je rentre et que je me douche et que je me change aussi et j'y vais._

G : _tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

S : _non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille toute seule, je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il a déjà de la concurrence avec un autre homme, mais promis, ce soir je te raconte ma première impression, et en plus si ça marche, tu pourras venir le voir à la maison, j'aimerais bien qu'il emménage rapidement._

Nick passa devant ses supérieurs et entra dans le labo.

N : _tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Le prince charmant ?_ dit-il en souriant.

S : _oui, je vais le voir cette aprèm._

N : _il s'appelle comment ?_

G : _je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas noté._

S : _ce n'est pas grave, s'il ne me convient pas, je lui trouverais un surnom_. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

G : _tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Hank, regarde il a les même yeux, à croire que c'est ça qui t'attire chez un homme_, dit il en rigolant.

S : _je te promets que j'étudierais la question, mais je doute que ça lui fasse plaisir quand il saura la vérité._

Greg : _tu comptes lui dire ?_

S : _oui, j'ai l'intention de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui, notre relation sera basée sur la confiance_.

Sur ce Sara sortit de la pièce en faisant un sourire à ses collègues et ses superviseurs.

Le soir arriva et Grissom et Cath étaient les premiers dans la salle de repos, très vite arriva Greg, puis Nick et Warrick.

N : _tu as eu des nouvelles de Sara, Greg ?_

G : _non, mais comme on dit, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle_.

Sara entra dans la salle.

S _: salut tout le monde._

G : _alors dit nous, comment ça c'est passé ?_

S : _merveilleusement bien, il emménage demain._

Cath : _déjà mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?_

S : _non, on a passé la matinée ensemble, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, il me correspond tout a fait, mais s'il me sort à chaque fois comme ça, il va me coûter cher en glace, on a mangé trois glaces, je crois qu'il va être malade,_ dit elle légèrement anxieuse.

G : _bon, et bien je suis ravi que tu l'aies enfin trouvé… depuis le temps que tu le cherchais._

S : _c'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise, je suis trop contente._

N : _tu nous le présente quand ?_

S : _et bien dans une semaine, je préfère qu'il prenne ses marques avant de lui imposer du monde, ça ne vous dérange pas ?_

W : _non pas du tout, c'est normal, quand il verra tous les hommes de ton entourage, il sera un peu jaloux._

N : _tu vas lui faire une place dans ton grand lit ?_ dit-il en rigolant

S : _oui, c'est sûr mais pas pour l'instant._

Gil et Cath se regardèrent vraiment étonnés, comment Sara pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un aussi vite, et lui confier sa maison et peut être son lit ?

Greg : _il s'appelle comment alors ?_ demanda t il

S : _il s'appelle Brice, mais comme je n'aime pas du tout, j'ai pensé à toi Greg, et il s'appelle Hank_, Nick, Warrick et Greg rigolèrent.

C : _tu l'appelles Hank. _Dit elle étonnée.

S : _et bien oui, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a le même regard, et puis il ne peut pas comprendre de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un chien après tout._

Grissom et Cath restèrent bouche bée, un chien, ce n'était qu'un chien, quel soulagement.


End file.
